


wild's birthday

by Junnieevee



Series: sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [11]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthay wild, I hope, Taking a stab wound for someone else, Time is SO DONE, and getting mad for it, bros being bros, but - Freeform, but i love my boys fooling around, i think, this, this is shit, this was going to be angst, wild is such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: “You know? This is not the first time I celebrate my birthday with a new stab wound on my stomach.”orWild celebrates his birthday with free cake and a stab wound.
Relationships: Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702714
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	wild's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> March 3! Wild's birthday!! I hope I didn't have school today!!!! 
> 
> I love my Wild boy so much, he deserves more than this... whatever it is. I was trying to write some angst here but guess what, I suck at it, so instead I wrote like a 1k circus of the boys being dorks uwu. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, it didn't take me a lot of time and I'm posting this before I explode of schoolwork (is not even that bad I'm just exaggerating helpme), so, sorry for any grammar errors!

“You know? This is not the first time I celebrate my birthday with a new stab wound on my stomach.”

Warriors gaped at Wild with a murderous glare, his eyes wide open and a frown framing the usually easy-going expression that made him look so attractive. If the Champion didn’t know him so well, he would actually believe the Captain was about to throw him off the cliff once and for all. 

He kept smiling at his brother, as Warriors carried him bridal style while avoiding getting shot by an arrow, running away from the battle as fast as he could.

“You…! Self-sacrificial son of a…!” 

The Captain kept half-cursing all the way until he arrived at the closest keep, where some of his men welcomed him with a makeshift bed made of sheets that quickly were stained by the young hero’s blood. Wild barely grimaced when a soldier under Warriors’ command quickly began stitching his side without even applying some kind of anesthesia before, as he continued grinning.

“I’ll be fine, Cap, go with the others,” he said when he saw Warriors sitting down by his side, arms crossed over his chest with a grumpy expression on his face. Well,  _ grumpy  _ was a cute word to replace homicidal.

“I’ll be  _ fine _ , he says!” Warriors shouted with an almost maniacal laugh, before stopping suddenly and glaring at the Champion again. “We’re on  _ my  _ Hyrule, I told everyone to do  _ exactly  _ what I say to avoid a situation like  _ this _ ,” he gestured aggressively to Wild’s wound. “But do you ever listen to something we say!?”

“At least they didn’t stab you,” answered Wild nonchalantly. “I heal fast, don’t worry.”

“Be fucking glad you’re injured because otherwise, I would kill you.” Wild laughed at that, flinching in pain for a second before composing himself. “That’s what you get for making me worry so much.”

“You are so sweet, War,” Wild rolled his eyes. “A small  _ thank you _ would have been enough.”

“You laugh now but when I’ll tell Twilight what happened and I’ll be the one laughing last.” 

Warriors admired with pleasure how his friend’s cool grin changed in a matter of seconds to a horrified expression of shock.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he stated.

“I totally would.”

“War, I saved your damn life!” he grimaced again when he tried to get up, and Warriors slammed him down to his back rather forcefully. “Stop being an asshole!”

“Is wanting one of your brothers to get a nice birthday an asshole move?! Because then, yeah! I’m an asshole!”

“If you want me to have a nice birthday then don’t tell Twilight!”

“Don’t tell me what exactly, cub?”

The soldier-nurse attending Wild sighed in relief when someone else interfered in whatever was going on between the Captain and his… friend? Brother? Does Captain Link have a family? Anyway, at least the boy stopped moving so much. It was surprising, how much he shouted and squirmed without blacking out from the pain alone.

Those who were close to the Goddesses’ Chosen Ones were a strange bunch.

“Twilight!” Wild shouted in surprise, about the time the nurse began bandaging his injury. “War was not saying anything.” he hurried to say.

The older blond looked down at him with dry disbelief, a hand on his hip and the other carrying his still bloody sword around. “How bad is your wound?”

“No big deal,” he said, even if the nurse stared at him in bewilderment. It was a deep cut, after all, wouldn’t heal so fast if it weren’t for the red potions applied on it. 

“He pushed me off the way and took my stab.” spoke Warriors.

“Not true!” Wild immediately interrupted.

“Is that so?”

Wild felt cold sweat on his back. Twilight’s glare was too powerful, he was learning fast from the Old Man.

“Twilight, don’t believe him! He’s an idiot!”

“Then how did you get that?” the rancher gestured to his wound.

“It is my own stab injury, thank you very much.” he solemnly said.

“You can’t keep rushing to do reckless things, cub.” he sighed.

“I had everything under control.” stated Warriors.

But then Twilight turned to see the Captain in the eye. “And what an asshole move from your part War, he saved you from being stabbed.” 

When Time and the others reached the keep, the old man stared at Twilight and Warriors wrestling on the floor, with a multitude of soldiers watching them in both amazement and confusion, some of them cheering for their Captain as Wild shouted words of encouragement at Twilight.

“Uhhh, should we… intervene?” asked Sky by his side.

“No,” he said, weirdly calm about all of this. “Let’s see how much it takes them to notice I’m here.”

* * *

“Honestly? Best birthday ever.”

Four took a piece of his cake to his mouth and savored it slowly, waiting for Wild to elaborate on that. Blue barked a laugh in his mind, while Vio asked himself why were they even here. Red focused on tasting the dessert in their mouth, while Green made Four smile at the Champion’s statement.

Once Wild kept eating his own piece of cake with visible gusto, and it was obvious he wouldn’t say anything else, he asked. “Care to explain why?”

Wild grinned like an amused child, cake batter on the corners of his lips. “Time spared me because it’s my birthday and I’m injured, and I got to see War and Twi grounded instead of me!”

“True happiness.” Four huffed a tiny laugh. 

“Also, one of the Captain’s soldiers heard it was my birthday and gave us cake,” he shrugged. “Free cake is good even when it’s not your birthday.”

“Enjoy it while you can,” Four shrugged. “Tomorrow you’ll do something stupid anyway.”

“True,” he giggled. “I just hope I don’t get laundry duty for it.”

“Don’t worry, by tomorrow those two will have cleaned every sweaty and bloody shirt we have.”

The both of them stared at the place Warriors and Twilight were scrubbing and rinsing their clothes by the riverside, near the keep. Wild laughed at that and nodded.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Botw anniversary!!


End file.
